


When Ron Became a Man

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is a missing moment from "Catch Me If You Can".  A year of hunting Horcruxes, defeating Voldemort and losing loved ones has forever changed Ron. While in Australia with Hermione, he helps her to reconnect with her parents in his own way.





	When Ron Became a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I would like to thank my wonderful, talented and ultra lovely beta Brandedfaithfully! You're the best hands down Laurie!!!!
> 
> Dear rubyhill,
> 
> I wrote this as a gift to you "my favorite reader"! You requested a missing moment and I hope I don't disappoint you my dearest! This is "your story" and I hope you enjoy it sweetie!
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> missgranger2   

    Hermione asked him if he would accompany her to Australia to find her parents a few days after Fred was laid to rest.  It only took them a short time to track down Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  Hermione restored their memories right away.  Her parents were not pleased by her actions and it nearly killed him to see her so distraught over what should have been a happy reconciliation.

 

     They had been staying at the Grangers’ home in Australia.  From the start, the Grangers constantly argued with Hermione over what she had done.  They avoided Ron like the plague, ignoring him and making him feel terribly uncomfortable.  The tension between Hermione and her parents had begun to wear on Ron.  Neither he nor Hermione were sleeping very well.  It was the third day when Ron felt the whole situation too much to bear.  He was sitting on his bed in one of the guestrooms when he heard a rather loud argument coming from downstairs.  Wincing, he walked into the hallway and looked over the banister to see Hermione and her parents yelling at one another in the lounge below.  

 

     They were all trying to shout at once, making Ron grimace as he couldn’t really make out what one was saying to the other.  Suddenly, they all fell silent for a moment, having probably shouted themselves hoarse.  Ron leaned over slightly and could see  Hermione’s father breathing heavily while her mother had her hands fiercely planted on her hips.  When he looked at Hermione, it nearly broke his heart.  She was trembling; tears were pouring down her face.  

 

   Shakily, she raised her hand up, wiping her eyes before saying in a voice so full of pain that he almost didn’t recognize it as hers, “I don’t have the strength to make you understand…not after what I’ve been through.”  Her voice rose higher as she suddenly roared at them, “I can’t do this!  You hear me!?  I just…” She didn’t finish, but merely threw her hands up in disgust before bolting upstairs.

 

     Ron wasn’t sure what to do with himself and stood there, feeling rooted to the spot. When Hermione reached the landing, she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing uncontrollably.  

 

     “Oh Ron, I can’t take this!  This wasn’t how it was supposed to be!” 

 

     He could feel the sobs racking her body as she trembled against him and so he held her tighter to him. 

 

     “I don’t know what to do!  I don’t know how to fix this!  I feel like I’m going to fall apart!”

 

     He rubbed his hands gently down her back, trying to stop the tears he felt stinging his own eyes.  “Shhh….they’re just angry Hermione…they’ll come around.” 

 

     Hermione shook her head frantically.  “I’ve destroyed my family!  What was I thinking?!”

 

     Ron drew back to look at her.  _She doubts herself!_ He quickly pulled her into his room and led them over to sit on the bed, where she immediately buried her head in his chest.  Ron wanted to see her face and spoke somewhat forcefully.  “Look at me Hermione!”

 

     Shaking, she raised her head, her brown, swollen eyes searching out his as he continued..  “You did nothing wrong!  You hear me?!”  Her lips began to tremble.  “I am _not_ going to have you beat yourself up over something we both know was the right thing to do!  Do you understand?!”

 

    Closing her eyes, she nodded slightly.  “I’m so tired Ron,” she said weakly rubbing her forehead with a weary touch.  “I can’t think properly…I…I’m just so tired.” 

 

     Ron stood up and pulled back the bed covers.  “Come and lie down, love.  I’ll take your room tonight.”

 

     She looked at him curiously for a moment before kicking her shoes off and sliding her legs under the blanket that Ron held back for her.  He leaned over her, brushing her hair back with one hand before bringing his lips to her forehead.  

 

     “You called me love,” she smiled through watery eyes.

 

     “What?” Ron lifted up, still stroking her hair. 

 

     “Just a minute ago…y-you called me love.”

 

     He grinned, feeling his ears getting rather warm.  “I suppose I did.  Is that alright?”

 

     A small smile formed on her lips, this time complimented with a subtle twinkle in her eyes.  “It sounded rather nice.”

 

     Still grinning, Ron leaned down again and brushed his lips gently against hers.  “Get some sleep.”

 

      Ron made his way out of the room, closing the door carefully as he left. Anger started to overwhelm him and with a sudden determination, he made his way downstairs.  _How fucking dare they make her feel this way!_ Both of the Grangers were sitting on the couch in the lounge, still clearly angry.  Ron took a deep breathe before sitting himself down in the chair directly across from them. 

 

      The Grangers eyed him coolly, both hacked off at him as much as Hermione he supposed.  Before he could stop himself, Ron cleared his throat and blurted out, “I’m taking her home tomorrow.”

 

     Mr. Granger had opened his mouth, about to respond when Ron cut him off.  “I know I represent _that_ world that neither of you understand.  I also know that technically I have no business getting involved in all this, but…” Ron ran a hand through his hair “…I’ll not have you treat her this way…not after all she’s been through.”

 

     Mr. Granger snarled at him.  “And just who the hell do you think you are coming in here and telling me off?!  She’s _my_ daughter! This doesn’t concern you in the least!” 

 

     Mr. Granger tutted at him in disgust before continuing on his tirade.  “As for all this rubbish about all _she’s_ been through…thanks to her shenanigans we’ve lost our dental practice and our home to boot!  She went too bloody far this time!”

 

     Trying to remain calm, Ron cleared his throat again and looked Mr. Granger straight in the eyes.  “We were at war.  Hermione did the right thing in regards to your safety.”

     

     Mr. Granger sneered at him.  “What a load of rubbish!” 

 

     “I guarantee you two wouldn’t be sitting here now if Hermione hadn’t modified your minds,” Ron declared through clenched teeth. 

 

     As Mr. Granger glared at him, his wife piped up.  “What about _your_ parents Ronald?  Did you modify their memories as well?” 

 

     Ron looked at her in disbelief.  “They’re wizards!”

 

     She shook her head in disgust.  “So everything is okay with them, eh?  That’s great!  Good on them!  Lucky they didn’t have _their_ lives turned completely upside down!”

 

    Ron laughed bitterly, his voice now gaining in volume.  “I guarantee my parents lost a lot more than either of you!” 

 

     When Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes at him, he was through trying to play it calm.  Truth be told, he had been teetering on the edge for months now, particularly the last few weeks.   Visions of Fred danced in his mind as he shouted at the both of them.  

 

“My brother lost his life fighting for what was right!  Countless witches and wizards- _good people_ -died trying to make our world a safer place!”  He pointed angrily upstairs. “You’re _daughter_ almost died at the hands of a crazy, psychotic bitch during this bloody war!”

 

    He stood up, positively seething with anger.  “Forget tomorrow-we’re leaving tonight!  Until the both of you pry your heads out of your arses long enough to see reason you just stay the hell away from her!”

 

     The Grangers sat looking horrified with their mouths hanging open as Ron stomped back up the stairs.  He wrenched the bedroom door open and shook Hermione as gently as he could muster. 

 

     “Wh-what is it Ron?” she asked sleepily.

 

     “Pack your stuff!  We have to leave right now!”

 

     Hermione bolted upright.  “But…but what about my parents?”

 

     Ron shook his head.  “Trust me when I tell you it’s best that we go right now.”

 

     Hermione flew off the bed in a complete and utter panic.  “Why?  What happened Ron?  Is Harry alright?  Please tell me nothing more has happened to your family… ”

 

      Ron quickly pulled her close, holding him to her as her heart slammed within her chest.  “No, no it’s nothing like that.”

 

     Her cheek was pressed into his chest.  “Then…why?”  She pulled back slightly, looking up at him, “I don’t understand?”

 

     Ron sighed as he let her go.  He sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “Hermione, I had a talk with your parents and I think it best that we leave and let them cool off.”

     

     Hermione covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, clearly startled.  “What do you mean?  Wh-what did you say to them Ron?”

 

     He glanced up at her now, his heart breaking in two at the sight before him..  Hermione had begun to shake uncontrollably, her eyes tearing up again. 

 

     He tried to offer his argument for leaving.  “They’re angry Hermione and I don’t think they’re too keen on listening to reason right now.”

 

     “But I just found them again Ron!  I haven’t seen them in a year!”  She started to sob.  “They’ll come around!”

 

     “I think it best to let them mull things over…alone.”  He crossed the room to her, gently taking her hands in his and spoke quietly.  “Hermione I know they’re your parents, but I’ll not have them treating you this way!”

 

    Hermione snatched her hands out of Ron’s, looking like he had just slapped her.  Surprising the hell out of him, she practically screeched, “No!  You go!  I’m not going anywhere!”

 

    The roller coaster combination of exhaustion and frustration triggered his own set of tears.  “Hermione, please.”

 

     A knock at the door startled both of them.  Mr. Granger, speaking in a calm voice, called out, “Hermione, may we come in?”

 

     Ignoring the door, Hermione stared up at Ron and, taking him by surprise, tenderly reached her fingers up and brushed away the trails of water under his eyes.  Her voice spoke in a near whisper.  “Everything will be alright Ron.  Please don’t worry.”

 

    Mr. Granger knocked again, “Hermione?”

 

     Keeping her fingers on his face, she all but choked out softly, “I need you.”

 

     Those three words hit Ron like a proverbial ton of bricks.  _She didn’t need his protection right now.  She needed for him to help her work through this and make her believe all wasn’t lost._ He gently removed her hands from his face and brought them to his lips.  Kissing them reverently, he spoke softly back to her.  “I’m here for you love.” 

 

    With trails of emotion dampening her face, Hermione smiled at him and nodded.  Inwardly, Ron cursed himself, realizing that in his effort to protect her, he had tried to make her choose between him and her parents.  It wasn’t fair of him and he regretted that he’d ever tried to put her in that position in the first place.  

 

     When her father knocked again, Hermione brought her hands to her eyes and wiped them hastily.  “Come in Dad.”

 

     The door opened and the Grangers stood staring at them, calm and contemplative.  Mr. Granger looked uneasy as he said to Ron, “Could you excuse us, Ron?  We’d like to talk to Hermione alone for a moment.” 

 

     “Sure.”  Impetuously, Ron hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear, “I’ll just be next door if you need me.”

 

      Ron exited the room, quietly crossing the carpet to the bedroom Hermione was staying in.  Latching the door, he laid on the bed, listening and waiting for over an hour.  It was quiet and he felt slightly relieved.  Finally he could hear the door open to the bedroom beside him and minutes later there was a knock on his door. 

 

     “May we come in Ron?’ Mr. Granger called through the door. 

 

     Ron sat up, taking a deep breath.  “Come in.”

 

     The Grangers entered the room and closed the door softly behind them, both appearing decidedly calmer than before.  Mr. Granger spoke first, “I’d like to apologize for our behavior over the past few days.  We were upset and I suppose may have overreacted a bit.” 

 

     Ron stood up respectfully.  “It’s fine sir.  I’m sorry I yelled at you both downstairs.  I lost my head and I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

    Mrs. Granger shook her head.  “On the contrary, after all that your family has been through we deserved to be yelled at.”  She came up to Ron and pulled him into a hug, “I’m so sorry about Fred.”

 

     A lump formed in Ron’s throat.  “Oh, um…thank you for that.”

 

     Mrs. Granger stepped back and stood beside her husband, appearing a bit ashamed as she twisted her fingers.  In contrast, Mr. Granger smiled at Ron, leaving him confused before he spoke.  

 

     “Earlier, when you confronted us in the lounge, I was forced to wonder what happened to that lanky, red haired boy I saw at the station for all those years.  When did you become a man, Ronald?”

 

     “Sir?”

 

     “You were willing to stand up for my daughter down there.  You were going to take her home because you couldn’t stand to see her miserable, am I right?”  Ron nodded.  “I would have done the same.  I was certain that I was always going to be the only man she could count on.  You proved me wrong.”

 

      Ron began to blush.  “She still needs you sir.”  He looked back and forth at the Grangers.  “She needs you both.”

 

     Mrs. Granger smiled softly, looking oh so much like her daughter.  “You have no idea how truly blessed Hermione is to have you Ron.”

 

    Ron laughed uncomfortably.  “I’m the lucky one.”

 

     Mr. Granger nodded, still grinning, but then his demeanor changed abruptly, his face turning serious.  He rested a hand on Ron’s shoulder.  “Promise me you’ll always take care of her.”

 

      Without missing a beat, Ron looked him straight in the eye.  “Always.” 

 

      They both smiled at Ron before bidding him good-night.  As the door closed behind them, Ron let out a deep breath before falling onto the bed.  However, within seconds there came another knock at the door.  

 

     “Yes?”

 

     “It’s just me.”

 

     Ron pulled himself into a sitting position for the second time.  “Come in.”

 

     Hermione entered the room positively beaming at him.  She sat down on the bed next to him and unabashedly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with conviction.  At first Ron was shocked.  However, it took him less than two seconds to get over it and he quickly responded, his arms wrapping enthusiastically around her while kissing her back furtively. 

 

     After a few moments they broke apart, both breathless, both still blushing wildly at the newness of their relationship.  Ron practically stuttered at her, “Wh-what was th-that for?”

 

     “Thank you Ron.” 

 

     “For what?” 

 

     “For whatever you said to my parents is what!  They told me that it was you that made them see reason!”

 

     “Really?”  Ron grinned proudly at her, though he was perplexed at how on earth he had made her parents change their minds.  After all, he had lost his temper and shouted at them.

 

     Still keeping her hands around his neck she lowered her head slightly before saying, “Actually, my mum said it was my _boyfriend_ that made them see reason.”  Hermione shyly glanced up at him, her face as red as a strawberry, “I told them I didn’t have a boyfriend.  Well, not officially at least.” 

 

     Ron smiled sheepishly at her.  “I suppose I haven’t really asked you properly to be my girlfriend.”  The soft smile he got in return gave him a boost of confidence and he pulled her onto his lap.  It was funny how he no longer found it difficult to look into her eyes when in the past he would have been positively mortified by such an intimate gaze. 

 

     “Hermione, I adore everything about you from your bushy hair to your skinny ankles.”

 

     Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing Ron was trying to abate her nervousness by having a go at her. “That’s good to know Ronald!”

 

     Ron snickered, trying to calm his own thumping heart with a bit of humor.  “I’m kidding!  Your ankles are just perfect.”  If possible, she blushed even deeper.  He took a deep breath before clearing his throat.  “In all seriousness, I can’t remember the exact moment I fell in love with you because it feels like forever.  I don’t have that much to offer you, but I promise I’ll be here for you.”  A fresh set of tears had begun to fall from her eyes, but Ron could tell they were of the happy variety and caused Ron to quip,  “Although it pains me, I’ll even try to let you win an argument every once in awhile.”  As he knew she would, Hermione smiled full out, lightening the mood.  It gave him the final boost of confidence he needed.

 

     “I love you, Hermione.  So, will you be my girlfriend?  Officially and all that?”

 

     “Oh, Ron!”  She kissed him over and over, cheeks, lips, nose, an overwhelming smile on her face.  “I love you with all my heart.  Yes, yes, of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”  Finally, she hugged him fiercely, but with the innocence of untested faith.

 

     Ron warmed in her embrace for a moment before gently lifting her head away from his chest.  He paused to enjoy the sparkle from the adoring look in her eyes and slowly brought his lips to hers.  He kissed her tenderly at first, but began to deepen the kiss as he gently parted her lips with his tongue.  She was accepting, but Ron could tell right off that Hermione wasn’t as experienced as Lavender had been.  Not surprisingly, he couldn’t have been more pleased.  He vowed right then and there he would never do anything to pressure her into doing more than she felt comfortable with.   She had become more precious to him than anyone or anything in the entire world.  And, he realized with sparkling clarity that he had felt that way for years.  It was as if a whole new world of happiness had just opened up for him. 

 

     They ended up lying together on the bed wrapped in each others’ arms.  Though he didn’t want to let go of her, Ron thought it prudent that he go back to his own room.  He kissed her one last time before rising up and heading toward the door.  

 

     As he bid her good night, Hermione rose up on her elbows and whispered into the darkness. “I love you!”

 

     Unable to stop himself from smiling, he whispered back.  “I love you, too. Always.”         

 


End file.
